Candy Shots
by KISAFREEDOMNESS
Summary: And I swear I'm still in love with you... Short, themed SatoDai stories. Shounen-ai. Rated T just in case. Written by Kyou.
1. Psychology

01- psychology

"Don't try to console me," he spat.

"I won't," the other one laughed, softly.

He looked up. "You won't?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

Agh. Reverse psychology was lots on the other one's honest way of thinking. Couldn't he figure out that what he wanted most in the world was to be held and told that everything was okay?

...actually, just being next to him was fine, too.

* * *

Author's Note: Um, yes. I am writing short little stories like this (hence the name Candy _Shots..._) because I need writing practice and because I have lots of ideas by they usually just sit in my mind in little half-finished piles... so this is kind of a dump for me xD;; I'm aiming for fifty of these so wish me luck and enjoy: (They're Satoshi x Daisuke, by the way. You can guess which stories are from whose point of view. ;D )


	2. Rainbows

02- rainbows

"Satoshi! Look!" His excitement is contagious and Satoshi gets up to look outside the window. "It's a rainbow! Isn't it beautiful?" He can't help but smile, thinking that he knows something far more beautiful than a simple trick of the light.

* * *

AN: Pretty short, even for a short story. Inspired by a trip to my grandmother's house on a rainy day. 


	3. Tea

03- tea

He sips his tea, slowly, allowing the liquid to scorch his throat and tries not to crinkle his nose at the pain. He simply watches the other boy walk past without acknowledgement. You'd think he'd acknowledge someone in his own home, but that's just the absent-minded way he lives. _What would he think if he knew…? _

* * *

AN: Um... yeah. I have a bad habit of letting tea burn my throat so that's where this came from. xD;; Hope you enjoy and please review if you have time:D Reviews make me happy and encourage me to go ooooon xD


	4. Up

04- up

"Get up," he mutters. The other boy just grins devilishly, so he sighs and sits down anyways.  
"Ow, you're crushing my legs!"  
"I told you…"

* * *

AN: Not much of a story behind this. owo I sat on my sister and she got mad at me so I... I really don't know. XD Uuuh, hope you enjoy anyways? 8D;; Please review if you like! I'll usually update faster if there's a review! XD 


	5. Years

05- years

"Satoshi?" he murmurs, head rested on the other's shoulder.

"Nn?"

"What you said earlier, about everyone forgetting about you ten years from now… do you really think that?"

"I don't know. Probably." He looks down. "Why?"

The other one looks up. "Because I know I won't forget you. You'll remember me, too, right?"

He smiles. "Of course."

* * *

AN: Derived from a conversation I had with one of my best friends. : They asked me if I truly thought that we wouldn't know each other next year (since we're graduating) because I had made an offhand, pessimistic comment earlier. xD;; I said I hoped I was wrong, and that's where this came from. So uhhh... hope you liked and please review:D Reviews make me update faster! XD 


	6. Falling

06- falling

It feels like falling. That's what it really feels like- like falling. Then, when I see him, I land- my safety cushion.

It was a terrible day- everything was wrong. But for some reason, when I saw him waiting for me there... I knew everything was going to be okay. Don't ask me how- I just knew. It was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

Author's Note: It was originally only three sentences. XD Thank you for reading and thank you to all who have reviewed so far! ;A; Thank youuuuu Please review if you have time and I'll update faster XD 


	7. Before

07- before

I can barely remember what it was like before. Before the abandonment, and before the love, before him. Maybe it's better this way, anyways. I'm happy, right? Why do I need to remember those days?

I sometimes wonder if I even deserve this happiness.

* * *

AN: Umm... I think this one was just a prompt. I don't think it was really something that I came up with... Or maybe it came from something someone said? Maybe my grandma told me to "turn off the lights before you go to bed" xD;; I really don't remember. Hope you liked anyways and please review! owo

Edit: HOMG 8D Thank you so much guys for all the reviews! ;w; And thank you especially to the people who continue to review! I'm so glad you guys like it! ;w;


	8. Darkness

08- darkness

It's dark. I cannot see, I cannot feel, I cannot think. _Dark… taken over… he's won… hasn't he…? _Then, in that instant, I can hear someone calling me, crying for me, wanting me home. I'm not alone. I'm never, ever alone. _Not today, Dark, _I think with a smile. _Not today. _And I'm free.

* * *

AN: Yerp, this one was a prompt. I think all the ones after this were prompts. ...yeaaaaah. It's kind of funny- most of these are very serious but most people know me as more of a weird, strange, loud person. XD Just goes to show, you really don't know... unless you, like, live with them 24/7. Then you probably WOULD know. ...yeah, I'm gonna... uh, go now. xD;; SO ANYWAYS. Please review if you liked :D 


	9. Happy

09- happy

"You're happy, right, Satoshi?"

The question startles me. "Yes, I'm happy. Why do you ask…?" He shrugs.

"You seem… sad." I can't tell him it's because I worry he'll disappear, that I worry about Krad, I worry about him and Dark. I can't tell him that and make _him_ worried. I can't do that to him. So I smile, and I lie, and I say-

"Whatever do you mean?"

* * *

AN: I'm a professional liar. :0 That's where this came from. Yerp. And happy was the prompt... I guess I changed it a little xD;; Yeah... please review if you like: 


	10. Life

10- life

He's quiet. He's usually up and running and being his usual chipper self, but he's quiet. "What's wrong?" The question seems to knock him out of his silent reverie.

"Ah- it's…. well, you know. My parents… they're getting older. And I… I worry about them."

I smile. "That's what's wrong?" He nodded, and I pull him into an embrace. "Daisuke, your parents are pretty healthy." I pause. "But… everyone's got to leave sometime. That's life. But when that happens, I promise I'll be here."

"..thank you."

* * *

AN: I hope Satoshi seems happier today. owo;; ...OH GOSH NOW DAISUKE SEEMS SAD orz I'M SORRY! ;A; In the ones that I'm writing today I'll try to make them happier! (AKA, chapters 22 and on oo;; ) I hope that some people liked so please review if you did! owo;; 


	11. Music

11- music

I hear the music even before I enter the room. It's the most beautiful, angelic sound ever, like cool water running through your fingers, like a cloud would feel. He says he's been playing the flute since he was six, and by the sound of the music, it's very likely. I never tell him how much I love the music. I just stand there and listen. When it's over, I feel like crying. But then he smiles, and everything is right again.

* * *

AN: This one was definitely a prompt. Yuppers! Actually, I don't know anyone that plays the flute. I don't play the flute. I DO know a lot of people that play piano (including myself), a person that plays drums, and a person that plays bass... and at my school, everyone had to learn to play the recorder in fourth grade. It was part of the curriculum. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review if you liked: 


	12. Next Year

12- next year

"Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"This time next year, let's be laughing together."

I smile. "Of course."

AN: Urgh! I usually try to make it so that people have to guess whose point of view this is, but I failed this time. xD;; This one was based off of a Japanese saying- _Rainen no konou hi mou isshou ni waratteiyoh. _Translation is what Daisuke says. Yuppers! So... please review if you liked:D


	13. Sailing

13- sailing

"Have you ever gone sailing?" He nods.

"I've gone with my family a few times. Why?"

I want to tell him that being with him is like sailing, with the wind in your hair and the beautiful sky above you, and the exhilarating feeling of almost flying. I want to tell him, but all I say is

"No reason."

* * *

AN: I'm so so SO sorry for not updating! ;A; This past week was Holy Week and I was busy for the past few weeks running around juggling schoolwork, altar serving, and helping out at my parish! Please forgive meee bows I'll update again today, so look for that!! Sorry again!


	14. Home

14- home

I watch as he packs his bag. A few days ago, he told me he was going home for the week. "Only a week," he'd said. "You can handle a week, right?" I'd nodded numbly, not being able to fathom the idea of him leaving, even just for a week. So now, as he's leaving, I say nothing. I do nothing to stop him. I am powerless.

He clambers into the taxi clumsily, and we wave goodbye. It's not until I go back inside my house do I realize that I'm crying.

* * *

AN: Guess who's leaving and who's staying, muahahaha... Actually, someone leaving home for a short while seems to be a reoccurring theme in my stories. o.o;; How odd. It's probably stuck on to me from my experience from someone in my family leaving for their annual business trips OTL" Anyways, if you liked, please review! 8D


	15. My Best Friend

16- my best friend

"You're my best friend, Satoshi."

The other boy looks unaffected, but they both know how important those words are to him.

* * *

AN: Ah! This one is so short! That's why I decided to update! XD I say it's short, but I think that it wouldn't have the same effect if it was longer. I dunno. -shrugs- Please review if you liked! :D


	16. Paper

17- paper

I can hear his pencil scratching the paper. I wonder what he's writing… about Riku? About Dark? About… me?

I sigh. _Not about me, of course, _I think. _Probably about… her. _I stare out the window again.

Soon after, a paper wad is thrown at me. I turn around angrily, and there's Daisuke grinning sheepishly with his paper in hand.

_Hi, Satoshi. _

* * *

AN: Based on something I've done XD Yup. No, not the whole thing that Satoshi's thinking about. (Though, who HASN'T done that? XD) The throwing-paper-ball-and-saying-hi-on-paper deal. :P Yeah, I'm a... strange person XD Anyways, please review if you liked! :D


	17. Bridge

17- bridge

We sit on the low side of a bridge, dangling our feet in the water. I giggle, watching thin, silver fish swim by. "It was a day like this that you first talked to me, huh?"

A nod. "Yeah. First day of eighth grade." His smile is still as beautiful as it was then.

"You were new."

"Nn."

"I was obnoxious and annoying."

"Not obnoxious and annoying. Incredibly naïve." A laugh.

We kid about these things, but they're important- to him and to me. Every day is precious. With us, you never know when they -_darkness- _will take over. Obviously, this- _happiness- _can't last forever.

But we enjoy it while it does.

* * *

AN: HO CRAP I FORGOT THIS CHAPTER OTL'' What happened was that when I uploaded two chapters at once, I miscounted and I thought I had already uploaded this... but I hadn't... Umm... so yes... this was supposed to be fifteen but now I is surreptitiously changing it to 17 xDDD So so so sorry for the inconvenience! OTL


	18. Remember

18- remember

Do you remember when we went to school together?

Do you remember that clear, summer day? The day it all happened?

I remember. All my memories with you are my fondest. How could I forget?

AN: ...hurr. My throat hurts because I wrote my vocab cards in Sharpie, which is not the smartest thing to do... e.e But I like the thickness of Sharpie XD;; Um... please review if you liked! :D


	19. River

19- river

Life can be likened to a river. In the beginning of life, we're a sparkling brook. As we grow older, the brook slows down and widens. It becomes a river, and soon, the river dries out. And then the river is no more.

However, some brooks don't slow down. Some rivers _remain_ babbling brooks their whole life, like…

"…Daisuke."

* * *

AN: NO DENYING SHE'S A FUNNY GIRL THAT BEEEEELLE. -lame- xD Um yeah.. I'm a big fan of Beauty and the Beast but that's totally off subject... It's cos I'm listening to the soundtrack. Anyways, this was a prompt (as usual) and as of now I have completed every chapter of Candy Shots! :D I just need to upload. :P I'm gonna be keeping you gaiz in suspense and just update every day. MUAHAHA. xD Please review if you liked!


	20. Be Still

20- be still

I can hear him tossing and turning- a sure sign of broken sleep. Then the soft rustle of sheets. "Satoshi?"

Sigh… "Yes?"

"Are you awake?" …well, I wasn't going to get much sleep anyways.

"Yes."

"I can't sleep."

I walk over to his bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Stay here." So I do. I stay the whole night, hugging him close to me until he falls asleep, whispering sweet nothings into his hair.

"Shh… be still."

* * *

AN: A prompt. Geezus I'm tired A This is probably the shortest author's note I've written...


	21. Truth

21- truth

"Would you lie to me?" He asks the question as if it's a perfectly normal thing to say to someone who loves you.

"…pardon?!"

"Would you?" I clear my throat as I struggle to think of an answer. He waits patiently.

"I… suppose it would depend on the situation."

"If you lied to protect me, then."

"I… I guess I would, I… yes?" His face falls and he says something like "why would you lie even to help me i hate liars" and it hurts so badly and my heart is breaking terribly _pleasedon'tdothisiloveyoustoplookinglikethatplease _

and he walks away.

And that's it.

I suppose this couldn't have gone better if I had waited longer to tell him that I loved him?

* * *

AN: Ooh. This is rather depressing for my comeback. XD;; Um, I really have a good excuse for not updating! I'm sorry! It had to do with my family finding out about yaoi but it's... better now .w.;; Um, I'm back and that's all that matters, right? XD;; I'll update as much as I can today, so look for that!


	22. Singular

22- singular

I'm a loner. No, not emo, not goth, not like that. I'm just… alone. There's only one in my group- me. I scare away anyone else. It's for their own good, after all. I've brought my fate upon myself.

But somehow… somehow he must have slipped through the cracks when I wasn't looking. Somehow he must have gotten in. _You don't know what you're getting into, _I warn. He just smiles- _that adorable smile_- and says, _I can handle it._

Oh, God, please keep him safe.

* * *

AN: ...aaand this is equally depressing. Geez, guys, I'm really sorry about this. XD;; I must have written this during a depressing time. Haha. xD;;


	23. Unique

23- unique

He's unique, all right. A little strange, a bit of an outcast, and _mine. _That's the most important part.

He's brilliant. He's beautiful. Everyone- boy, girl, child, adult, regardless of sexuality or gender- is in love with him. I'm no exception, of course. But of all those people, out of all those brilliant, beautiful people-

he chose _me._

And that's what makes **us **unique.

* * *

AN: AH HERE WE GO. Something not so depressing. Heh. XD;; Enjoy and review if you like!


	24. Hilarious

24- hilarious

He laughs. He laughs, and laughs for a long time like it is the height of hilarity.

Not that I mind, of course. His laugh is like God chose the most talented birds in all the world and combined their best songs into one sound. I've never told him this, mind you. He'd think it's stupid.

Anyways, he laughs as if what I said is the best joke ever told. And when he finally calms down, I ask-

"Is it _really _that funny?"

And he grins, and says-

"Yes, because it's coming from _you._"

And we both laugh for a very long time.

* * *

AN: Yup. 8D Please review if you like! Thank you!


	25. Devastating

24- devastating

The loss felt devastating.

Well, I don't know if it could be called a _loss_. It's not like he was dead. It's not like he was never coming back. It just felt like it. Do you know that feeling?

Okay, so maybe you don't. But someday, maybe you will. And let me tell you- it's the loneliest feeling _ever. _

_It's just a week,_ he said. _I'll be back before you know it._ _It's just for research. _And I smiled and watched him drive away.

God, I miss him.

* * *

AN: -A- Gyaa. How depressing. And it makes me miss someone even more OTL I'm sorry. Ah well... please review! :3 rechecks Did I spell devastating right? Urr...


	26. Operation

25- operation

I woke up to the sound of a loud, harsh beeping. At first I thought it was some sort of alarm- fire, earthquake, air raid. Then my logic started to kick in, and I realized the fire alarm was higher in pitch, the ground wasn't shaking, and why the hell would we be having an _air raid?_ No, the alarm was coming from a certain redhead who apparently likes to get up at the crack of dawn to play board games.

In other words, Daisuke Niwa was currently playing Operation in my living room at 7:25 AM.

And failing horribly at it.

"Daisuke, what…?"

"Ah, you're up now!"

"…"

* * *

AN: Ah, I remember this one. This is actually one of my favourites because it was fun to write. :D I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! owo


	27. Ceaseless

26- ceaseless

I get migraines a lot. It's something that I've always had. Today just so happened to be one of the worse ones.

The pain was ceaseless, neverending. Food didn't take it away. Neither did water, ice, heat, sleep, Tylenol, ibuprofen, not even- God, I was desperate- freaking _Midol_. Nothing stopped it, and I knew nothing could. I just had to wait it out.

At it got worse. Usually I'm overjoyed to see him- absolutely ecstatic. Today, though… when I heard the doorbell, all I could think was _Oh __**God, **__not now. _

"Door's open," I managed to mumble. Of course, he had already come inside the house.

"Whaaat? Don't you think that's _dangerous?" _

I didn't answer. I simply kept my arm over my eyes, stayed on the spot on the floor where I lay, and opened my mouth soundlessly.

He must have realized something was wrong, because he didn't say anything. He just said down, curled up like a cat next to me, and kissed my fingertips, ever so gently.

Suddenly, the ceaseless migraine was gone.

* * *

AN: Before I say anything else, I DO NOT CONDONE TAKING MIDOL TO RELIEVE HEADACHES. SERIOUSLY. Also, I have no idea what it might do to the male body so... uh, guys, stay away from it just in case... yeah. I also do not know what Satoshi might be doing with Midol in the first place. xD;; I'm sorry. I told you I had a twisted sense of humour. Hee! Anyways, this one was also sort of fun to write because I get migraines every so often and... it was just fun for me to write the medicine part. Hee. x Please review if you like!


	28. Food of Love

28- food of love

I read somewhere that music is the food of love. Personally, I can't help but disagree.

He and I- our tastes in music are so different that it's not even _funny. _He likes anything mainstream. If it's not mainstream yet, trust me- it will be. I like indie, stuff that nobody knows for that exact reason- nobody knows it.

Every so often he'll flip through my playlist, idly commenting every now and then. "Who's this?" "Are you _kidding me?" _"Geez, they sound like... I dunno, my grandfather singing karaoke..." "Why don't you listen to _real _music?" "Oh _God,_ you listen to _Interpol!?" _

And I shrug carelessly. It's not like he means any harm- we just can't agree on music. It doesn't mean we don't care for each other or that we can't get along- actually, we're like a pair of giggling schoolgirls.

That are gay for each other.

So anyways. Back to our original topic. If what that person said is true, then why are we so happy? We should be starving by now, should we not?

* * *

AN: -facepalm- I realised I misnumbered them again. I'm sorry! OTL Anyways... I had fun writing this one as well... xD The thing about mainstream music was sort of based off of what an old classmate once said XD By the way, the quote "music is the food of love" is an actual quote from Shakespeare. :D Enjoy and review if you like! :3


	29. Sugar High

29- sugar high

He was unusually jumpy.

"Hey."

"GAHahsorry, pardon?"

I had the weird feeling that he was either being haunted by a ghost or was on a sugar high.

Which was **extremely **out of character for such a proper, mannerly person.

"...hey?" He jumped.

"H-hah?"

"What did you have for lunch today?"

"That stupid cake you brought, remember?" He sighed and blew his bangs out of his face.

Oh, I get it. He eats so little sugar so that on the rare occasion he **has** sugar, his system goes haywire.

Heh.

We're going to have lots of fun today.

* * *

AN: I don't like cake. There, I said it. I don't like cake. It's too sweet for me. D': Kisa suggested this topic. Yay, Kisa! (Does Kisa even read these anymore?! TT) I used to bring cake to school and I ate it even though I don't like cake all that much because I was afraid it would make my mommy sad if I didn't ;A; -guilt- Aaaanyways, the usual spiel about reviews goes here... -lazy-


	30. Heaven

30- heaven

"Hey..."

"Nn?"

"...what do you think heaven is like?"

"What? You believe in heaven?"

"You've gotta believe in _something!" _

"I guess so." He paused.

"So, what do you think?" the other persisted. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Aah, you're boring!" He threw his arms in the air, exasperated.

"Fine with me," he laughed. "Why, what do you think?" The other smiled, as if he had been expecting the question.

"I think there's lots of flowers and food..."

"Why food?"

"Cos I'm **hungry! **Anyways, I'd get to sleep as long as I want-"

"Don't you already?" The other blushed and laughed.

"Shaddup!" The pair was quiet for a while.

"Do you think that's all?" one said quietly.

"Nope!"  
"Then what else?" The other positively beamed.

"I'd be able to be with you forever and ever."

And all around them, the sky lit up with the light of the early morning sun.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating OTL Es culpa mia TAT I'll update twice today... I'm really sorry! D: Review if you liked :3


	31. Stars

31- stars

I pointed out the constellations, naming them one by one- Orion's belt, the scorpion, the Pleiades.

"How many stars are there?" he asked childishly.

"I don't know."

"I do!" he smiled.

"Really now?" I asked, grinning. "How many, then?"

He seemed to think for a bit, then finally-

"As much as I love you!"

Even though it was dark, I'm sure my face lit up the sky.

* * *

AN: Okay here's the second one, as promised TwT I apologise again for my laziness! OTL Please review if you liked!


	32. Language

39- language

He's always sharing his theories with me. One of his favourites is about society.

"Society," he says, "depends on a number of things, language being one of them. Without a ways of communication, society would fall."

On one of these many times, I thought about it for a while longer than I usually would have. "What do you mean by language?" I asked him. He looked at me, surprised that I was actually participating in the conversation.

"Well, you know. Speaking. Language," he explained, patiently. I pondered this.

"Wouldn't society be fine without it? I mean," I said quickly, "we could survive off of body language. And, well..."

"Well?"

I hesitated. "Well, you know. I bet we could live without speaking to each other." He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we could survive without talking, right? If we can convey our feelings without words, then..." He shook his head.

"Not everyone is as accepting and kind as you are, Daisuke," he said flatly. "Not everybody wants to listen to what others have to say."

"I... what? What do you mean?"

"I mean... people are... closed-minded. Nobody wants to hear something from another's point of view." He sighed. "You don't understand, hm... oh, take us for example. Everyone's fine with mere children wearing skirts barely long enough to pass as clothing, but when it comes to boys... loving other boys, they throw a fit. You know that."

"But WHY?" I asked, slightly surprised that our world could be that cruel. "It's... it's not like we choose to..."

"That's just the way it is, Daisuke. Which brings me back to my original point- society fails without language. Otherwise, everybody would see everything and we would be unable to hide."

I sighed, defeated. "Well, then," I said, scooting closer to him, "I still like our language best."

"I do, too," he said, softly.

* * *

AN: GRAA THIS ONE'S LONG. I'm sorry. OTL This stemmed from a time when I was thinking about people's reactions when I tell them that I like yaoi. w;; Some people are confused, some are excited, some are horrified, and there are the few that are interested without ever hearing about it before. I've always admired those people. 8D I dunno. I always scare people with my hobby. xD Please review if you liked!


	33. Yes

40- yes

He came to my house, unannounced and unexpected. Of course, it's not like I had anything better to do. I had just been busily tapping on my laptop, as usual. What was surprising was the way he greeted me. As soon as I opened the door, he let himself in and stood on the other side of me, looking at me expectantly.

"What is it?" I asked him, confused. He sighed, almost as if exasperated.

"You," he said simply.

"...me?"

"Yes." He paused. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softer. I shrugged, suddenly nervous. Now that I remember it, I actually couldn't tell you why I was nervous. Perhaps it was simply his tone of voice. Perhaps it was the fact that the person I had been in love with since the beginning of middle school was standing very close to me. I like to think it was the former, although it was more than likely to be the latter.

"Go ahead."

He bit his bottom lip nervously, which I had always found adorable. Something about his expression simply appealed to me whenever he did that... he was just so- ah, but that's not the point.

"Hiwatari-kun..." I inwardly cringed. I hated the fact that he always referred to the older Harada twin as "Riku-chan" but he would never call _me _by _my _first name. However, he had come here with something to say, and it was my job to listen intently to him, not rant about his ex-girlfriend.

"Do you love me?"

Well. That was a shock. "I... why would you say that?" His face turned his characteristic red colour.

"I just wanted to know..." he said miserably. I sighed and hoped with all my heart that he'd understand, that he'd believe me when I said...

"...yes." His eyes flitted quickly upwards as mine drifted downwards. "I'm sorry." God, why was I so... why couldn't I be normal for once? Why?

"Hiwatari-kun..." His voice caught on the ending syllable. It was the saddest sound I had ever heard in my life. "Hiwatari-kun, please don't... please don't cry." I wasn't crying. It was just raining.

Yes, inside the house. I know.

"Don't cry. I love you, Satoshi." I looked at him in surprise, my vision blurring.

"Really?" He smiled again.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: These are steadily getting longer. I apologise. XD;; Mn, I don't remember where this one sprouted from. o.o I hope you liked it, though. 8D


	34. Swimming

32- swimming

"Hey," I said, prodding the body next to me. "Let's go swimming."

"No," he mumbled.

"Why not?" I complained. He sat up and I knew I had just triggered a lecture.

"First of all, it's still winter. Warm, but still winter nonetheless. Secondly, I'm exhausted. Thirdly, I don't have a swimsuit. And lastly, I'm perfectly fine sitting next to you like this, thank you very much, seeing as I don't get to do this often." As if to prove his point, he moved closer to me- which, I have to admit, I didn't mind all _that _much.

Still, I sighed. "You're always tired. And you can just wear shorts."

He made a discontented noise.

"But I want to sleep here with you," he said from under a blanket.

Well, I guess swimming could wait.

* * *

AN: YEAH UH THESE ARE REALLY OUT OF ORDER SORRY OTL And now my boyfriend is reading these so HI HI XD Review if you like, as always. 8D This one's slightly shorter because I wrote this a while ago. xD


	35. Destruction

41- destruction (self)

Do you know how many times I've stopped myself from saying something? How many times I've thought something but not dared say for fear that you would find it stupid or annoying or...

I don't know.

The point is, there has been many a sentence that has self-destructed in my mind, the words half-forming on my tongue and staying there for another eternity and a half.

Including this one.

* * *

AN: Uh, I'm sorry this one sucks so much XD;;


	36. Forgiveness

42- forgiveness

He once asked me what I loved about him, and I simply laughed and said, "Everything!" He smiled, content with my answer for the moment, but if he asked me again, I know my answer wouldn't be so simple.

I love his eyes, his hair, his smile, his laugh... everything, it's true. But I think what I love most about him is his neverending forgiveness, his ability to simply forgive everyone and not harbor grudges. I don't know if it's even possible for him to harbor a grudge; it's simply impossible to visualise. There has been many an apology sent towards him- mine included- and accepted in earnest. He is just the most innocent person I've ever met.

I've told him many times before to be careful, that not everyone is as honest as he, but he just smiles and says, "But who could be as evil as that?"

* * *

AN: Uhm yes. owo I don't know. I'm kind of out of it today XD OH. The recent chapter of DNAngel manga makes me cry. D; Anyone else with same feelings? Sigh... Uhm... please review if you liked! BTW, if you know me away from keyboard- I MEAN IN REAL LIFE XD;;, please please comment 8D I'd like to see who reads these... xD;;


	37. City

34- city

Many people might not know this, but I adore the city. I love the giant buildings and the fake glow of streetlights. I love the buzz of people walking around and I love the ever-present honking of cars.

The thing is, everything I love about the city, he _hates. _

"It's too big," he complains. "I can't see the stars. And it's way too busy. People are constantly pushing."

"I'll protect you," I offer.

"Thanks, but no. And even if you did, there'd still be the cars and... oh, GOD, the noise. I just... don't like it."

My disappointment must have shown on my face, because he quickly mutters, "It's not you. I just... don't like it."

So we stayed in town, and I looked out the window, imagining what it would have been like to show him the city when he suddenly says, "It's your birthday tomorrow."

I nod, half-pleased that he remembered and half-upset that I wouldn't be going anywhere for it.

"Let's go to the city," he says, almost as if it was his own idea.

So I laugh, and I agree that yes, it'd be nice to go. I promise to take care of him, and he promises not to complain, even though we both know fully that he will.

But we're happy, and that's all that matters.

Actually, when I think back on it, the only reason I might have liked the city was because I felt like I belonged. I realise now that I've always belonged, to him- I just didn't notice.

* * *

AN: D'awww. XD I'm so lame. ANYWAYS. Review if you liked. These are seriously out of order. I apologise. -bows-


	38. Slacking

35- slacking

I hate work.

No, wait. I thoroughly _despise _working.

But I have to do the paperwork because he tells me to, and how can I resist that beautiful face?

Still.

I hate work.

It's not like it's _much _work. It's a plush job with the police force- given to e by him, of course.

I thought it'd be fun, working with my boyfriend.

The first day in, he gave me a pile of paperwork with instructions to go through it and sort it into piles. I couldn't believe it.

But I still have one thing that I can hold against him-

I don't think he minds all that much when I slack off and go see him.

* * *

AN: I don't like writing adults. -A- And I don't like writing AU (even though I do it a lot, huh...?) -sigh- Ah well, que sera, sera. I should be doing my summer homework. What am I doing here? XD;; Please review if you like. Thank you for your support.


	39. No One

36- no one

We fight a lot.

He says he kissed _me _first, but I KNOW that I kissed _him _first.

When we ask Dark, he simply growls that he's still trying to forget what happened and would much rather not take part in this discussion, thankyouverymuch.

So we're endlessly caught in this argument, since no one saw it happen except us, and we continue to fight until one of us gives up and kisses the other.

Quite frankly, I could care less about who did what first.

I'm just in it for the kissing.

* * *

AN: Yup. I'm still in the process of doing my homework so I'll make this quick OTL UHM I HAVE NOTHING TO PUT HERE TODAY. I AM SORRY. xD;; Please review if you liked. Thank you for your support!


	40. Youth

37- youth

He says I'm like a nymph.

When I ask him to explain, he colours a little and says,

"It's because you're nearly of age, and yet you still behave like a child."

When I protest indignantly, he quickly stammers, "No, it's a good thing- it's cute."

I stare at him for a moment longer and watch him blush, then I smile and say-

"You're cute too."

* * *

AN: Am I the only one who uses the phrase "colours" to describe someone blushing? XD;; Urgh. Whatever. I feel old but I bet most of you who read this are older than I am... XD Thank you to Kitsune Tanaka, Kyon, and Aaya for continuing to tell me to do my homework OTL So thank you for your continuing support and please review if you enjoyed this! Thank you very much.

EDIT: I re-read this just now and I kind of wonder if it was semi-inspired by Lolita... o.O It's been so long since I wrote it though that I can't remember xD;;


	41. Beauty

38- beauty

When he says I'm beautiful, I ask him to define beautiful. He appears to think for a moment or two, and finally comes up with this:

"It's when you're lovelier than anything else in the world."

I ask him, "Why do you think that about me?", simply out of sheer curiousity and amazement that he thinks that about me.

"Um... your eyes." I stare, puzzled.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're pretty. They change colour, too. They're not just one colour. That's what's lovely."

My heart skips a little, and I manage to say, "What do you mean, they're not one colour? They're blue. Blue is blue."

He smiles and says, "Yeah, but when you're happy, they're light blue. When you're sad, they're navy, almost black. When you're upset, they're greyish-blue. And..." He bites his lip and colours a bit.

"And...?"

"...and when they look at me, they're the most beautiful colour in the world," he finishes, grinning.

And I, for once, am at a loss for words.

* * *

AN: D'aww. So fluffy. HAHAHAHA it kind of wants to make you sick huh o.o;; BUT IN A GOOD WAY? XD I know it's a bad thing to say but... it's so fluffy I can't believe I wrote it XD;; I actually like this one though even though I say bad things about it... I'm sorry for being confusing! Actually, I bet a lot of people want to be told that, though... anyways. Please review if you liked. Thank you very much for your constant support.

P.S. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY HOMEWORK OTL


	42. Wishes

43- wishes

Sometimes I'll catch him crouched by the window, looking outside at the night sky, or folding tiny pieces of paper, or blowing on dandelions.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "Why do you bother? What if your wish doesn't come true? What if all your work is for nothing?"

He looks at me blankly for a few seconds then smiles sadly. "But Satoshi," he says, "if we spent all our time saying 'what if', then nothing good would ever happen!"

* * *

AN: I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK 8D But now school's started OTL Oh well. Please review if you like! Thanks again for your support.


	43. Almost

44- almost

Before I am anything else, I am an artist. It's in our blood- his, and mine- so it's only natural that'd we would be perfect models as well as wonderful artists. However, what happens most of the time is something completely different.

Sometimes It will strike at the oddest moments- I'm simply sitting next to him, glad to be inside the cool air-conditioned house instead of under the beating sun, and then It strikes, sudden and strong. The urge to paint, suffocating, smothering, and I jump up, racing down the stairs, ignoring his surprised cries, my heart pounding and the clearest picture in my mind-

and then It is gone.

I cannot remember a thing, I cannot remember why I suddenly left his side, I cannot remember what set my heart racing.

He looks at me, concerned, and I smile weakly, and he understands.

He knows why I ran, because we are each other's inspiration, we are all the other knows, we live and breathe and paint and inspire the other and without the other we are merely _almost _complete.

Together, we are the finished piece, and that is what my masterpiece would be; but alas, the thought is quick and fleeting and I am left merely with the one who started it all.

I am devastated, but only for a moment, the quick moment before I realise

he is enough for me.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if the punctuation is wonky on this one. I've been reading too much Cummings. xD;; This is for all the artists of any kind- writers, poets, painters, potters, even _lovers_- because they're simply not given enough credit. Thank you for your support and please review if you liked!


	44. Important

45- important

I've never told you I love you, but I do, so much. I've never told you how I cry myself to sleep each night thinking of you, but I do, every night. I've never told you how much I want to hold you, every day that I see you, but I can't, because I'm afraid. I've never told you that I dream about you, both when I'm awake and asleep, always.

What would you think if I told you? What would you say? Would you be happy? Would you be upset? Would you be horrified?

Why is it that the most important things are the hardest to say?

* * *

AN: Awww. So depressing. XD;; I'm sorry. I'm tired today... I had phys ed and I have flights of stairs at my school... exhausting... -w-;; Ah well. Please review if you liked. I might update again today because this is really... depressing... XD;;


	45. Chrysanthemums

46- chrysanthemums

I love chrysanthemums. Knowing me, you'd think I'd like something a little more cheerful, like baby's breath or coreopsis, but no, I love chrysanthemums.

...all right, you got me. Originally I didn't like chrysanthemums at all. They're used for altars remembering the dead and they're drab and dead-looking and EW DEPRESSING.

But one day I visited his house and the first thing I noticed when I walked up were the beautiful arrangements of red chrysanthemums. They were everywhere. They were on the windowsill, on the table, on the counter- everywhere. I couldn't help but notice the stark contrast of red petals against the white walls.

He noticed me staring at them and smiled. "Do you know the meaning of red chrysanthemums?"

I shook my head, confusedly. "Nah. I'm not into flowers, much."

He motioned for me to come over, grinning. Curious, I drew closer and listened:

"I love you."

How could I hate chrysanthemums after that?

* * *

AN: I prefer anemones, myself, regardless of the meaning. ;P I _do_ like flower meanings... Anyways, baby's breath is happiness and coreopsis is cheerfulness! And, as he says, red chrysanthemums are "I love you". Pretty, hm? :P Anyways, I hope you liked. Please review if you did! :D

Edit: Oh noes! Only four more left! D: I _am_ going to miss this fic... sigh. Ah, well. You can expect a lot more fics from me; maybe from other fandoms, but I'll keep writing! :D


	46. Shoes

47- shoes

_Gray worn-down sneakers, holes in the sides and soles almost rubbed out. _Black skate shoes in apparently pristine condition, the dirty grey bottoms the only indication that they've ever been worn.

Their owners were as different as the shoes they wore.

Immaculate, a neat freak. Impeccable. _The other, total opposite, m'kay? Messy, a pack rat. Totally unorganised. _

If they were put into a room and a total stranger had to pair people up into couples, they wouldn't even be paired up. _Everything about them was different. _One was sickly pale, the other nicely tanned. Their hair colours clashed, their styles were mismatched, and it looked aesthetically pretty as _a turtle and a dead tree. _

Yes.

Wait. No. What?! A-a turtle and...

_A dead tree. _

...uh... huh. Nice... comparison.

_Why, thank you. _

Anyhow, they obviously weren't meant to be. It was awkward-looking and people stared at them not only because they were a gay couple, but because it made no sense.

_But why should the rest of the world matter when they had the best part of the world standing next to them? _

Precisely. Good explanation, Niwa.

_Yes, you too, Sato. _

I'm still struggling to understand that turtle and dead tree comparison, though.

_I'm beginning to regret that. _

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for not updating again D: Please review if you liked! Thank you very much.


	47. Hands

_48- Hands_

His hands are so interesting.

When he writes, he grips his pencil oddly- almost like a painter would hold a brush.

When he speaks, his hands gesticulate wildly, accompanying his comments with a flurry of motion.

When he sleeps, his hands rest next to his head, fingertips neatly curled by his face.

But I love his hands best when they are in mine, smooth and soft and gentle, a sure reminder that someone loves _me, _the one who they said could never be loved.

Sometimes he'll catch me staring at his hands while he works on homework, fingertips flying across a keyboard, and I'll just smile. He gives me a look that plainly says what he thinks of my odd behavior, but I don't mind.

Sometimes I'll reach for his hands, wanting to hold his fingers against my lips, wanting to feel something, anything.

Sometimes when he's asleep, I grab his hands and whisper promises against his palms, harsh whispers breaking the silence of night. Promises I intend to keep.

It's selfish of me. I know it is, wanting to hold him and keep him to myself. I can't help it.

But I can't bring myself to let go.

* * *

AN: -DEEP, DEEP BOW- I AM SO, SO SORRY. I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating, I really truly apologise. ;A; I'll make it up to you guys somehow, I promise, I promise D: I just... got so caught up with the school year... and I forgot... OTL If anyone is still here to read these things, I'll make it up to you guys somehow ;A; I'm so sorry!

And now for the technical stuff: Somewhat based off of When You Sleep by CAKE. I had the hardest time writing this one OTL


End file.
